Naruto Praise Poem
by NinjagoNarutoFan1
Summary: I am already filled with knowledge about Naruto now and I am proud of it. I wrote a poem about it.


_**This is a poem, praising Naruto. Naruto is my favorite anime. Enjoy! (Do not mind if I might have spelled some of the characters names wrong)**_

 ** _Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake (Kakashi Sensei), Sai, Captain Yamato, Lady Tsunade, Master Jeryiah, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Shino, TenTen, Rock Lee, Kiba and the rest of you. Look at the progress you made in your lives._**

 **Naruto Uzamaki**

You are a knucklehead at times and annoy people

But you have what it takes to do great things in this world

You are not bad because of the Nine Tails Fox spirit inside you

You can control it, believe it!

When you were being hated by people around you, you had to do something

And you did, I hope in the end, you will become Hokage

 **Sakura Haruno**

You are a nice person, but you can have a temper

Like Lady Tsunade, but who am I kidding, Tsunade trained you!

You have a heart and always felt bad when you are the one not doing anything

You are always there to help the team, especially Naruto

You may see Naruto as annoying, but he is something else

Work hard and you will see great results

Also, stop calling Naruto an idiot when he does not do anything at times!

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

You . . . I will be honest, you were okay as a kid, but you are mainly a jerk

No wonder Naruto and you do not get along

I know you stop at nothing to have revenge on your brother, Itachi

But you did not have to join Orochimaru 's side!

Now you are a villain and an enemy to even your comrades

You are talented, but try being more of a friend instead of a jerk

 **Kakashi Sensei**

You are cool for a sensei

The way you know what you are doing

The times you spent reading books Master Jeryiah wrote

Also the times you spent training Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke

You were always serious when needed and helpful

You are also quite the sweet talker :)

 **Sai**

You are peculiar at times, but you are part of a team

You should try not to get on Naruto's nerves at times

Also, do not call Sakura ugly ever again!

Your powers are interesting, the way creatures can come to life after you draw them

As being a comrade, be as good as you can and understand how people around can behave

 **Captain Yamato**

You and Kakashi are good friends

Different powers, but equal minds

Good job for dealing with Naruto, Sakura and Sai when Kakashi was in the hospital

I can't help but mention that at times your stare can get a little creepy

As long as you are doing what you should you are okay

 **Lady Tsunade**

You are the only female sanin

But you are very, very tough

Even you are the granddaughter of the first Hokage and you are the fifth Hokage

You have a big responsibility ahead of you

But I know you can do it

Also, excellent job training Sakura

Sakura has changed thanks to you

You are not the only one with monstrous strength

 **Master Jeryiah**

You were always wise . . .

But for once I would agree with Naruto for one thing, you are a perver

That does not mean you cannot not focus on training Naruto

Good luck to the "always wanting to see women" research :)

 **Shikamaru**

You were always the type to say "what a drag" all the time

You are also very brave for things, even if you did not want to be part of it

Among the guys, you are the most disciplined one

Never getting into fights like the rest might (Except for Shino)

You were also able to risk your life for the difficult situations you had

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Your relationship with Sakura is questionable

You were friends, then enemies, then both as you got older

I thought you were just annoying, but I was wrong

You are actually okay, as long as you do not call Sakura names

 **Choji**

You were the type who always wanted to eat

But like your father, you are strong and brave

Times were hard, but you came through

 **Neji Huyga**

At first you were always stuck up

And you were disrespecting your own cousin, Hinata

I wondered why, but thanks to Naruto, you realized what you were doing

I am also glad you are ... nicer a little bit

 **Hinata Huyga**

You were the kind, quiet and shy person

I could tell for so long you had a crush on Naruto

You were the only one to notice Naruto as good when he was treated badly because of his Nine Tails Spirit inside him

You were the only one to give Hinata respect

You are still kind, but since you are older, things can happen

 **Shino**

You were (and still are) moping about being forgotten

You are just not noticed, that's all

You are special with your insects

And you are vital to the team

 **TenTen**

Among the females who are on Naruto's side

You are the most proactive

With your weapons in ready and scrolls to perform your moves

Dealing with that is your thing, don't stop!

 **Rock Lee**

Lee, you are just like Guy Sensei

Strong, positive, . . . silly sometimes

You even had to look like Guy Sensei to be alike

All the same you are important to the team

You will be a great ninja :)

 **Kiba**

I always saw as being a jerk all the time

You still are sometimes, but you are nicer a little bit

Plus stronger, along with Akamaru, who as also grown

Your relationship with Naruto especially will improve

 _After all, you are friends_

 _Every time I watch Naruto_

 _I smile with glee_

 _When I am stopping for today, or anytime and continue_

 _I am glad my mood is the way it should be_

 ** _Thank you for reading! I hope you like this poem! ㈳5_**


End file.
